


Whump requests!

by TumbleSnout



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Not Beta Read, Requests, We Die Like Men, Whump, arthur deserved better, why the fuck does guarma exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleSnout/pseuds/TumbleSnout
Summary: I'm probably not going to do OCs, reader inserts, or super ship centric stuff, but most other things are fair game, aside from smut or anything with sexual content, as i'm not really comfortable writing it. I do much better with whump, H/C, and action! Pure fluff isn't really something i write well or enjoy writing much, so if you're looking for that, you'd probably get much better quality from someone who's more enthusiastic about writing it!I’ll try to take most requests, but there's no guarantees.Requests are OPEN!





	Whump requests!

Alright, so i'm wanting to take requests, uh, here's some rules and info ig?

jesus i sound so unprofessional

_**do not ask for sexual content. i will not be writing sexual content.** _

Implied and offscreen is okay, such as to further a relationship ig? I'm just not comfortable writing it.

~~also i uh have zero personal experience in that field lol~~

speaking of relationships, im not really good at writing anything super fluffy and shippy. That's not to say that ships _can't_ be included, or that i won't consider them, but i prefer to keep things mostly platonic. I'd be happy to write whump and occasionally silly shit. 

I'd prefer to write things centered around Arthur, Dutch, Hosea, John, or Sadie.

I'd also like to stick close to canon. i'll consider canon divergence aus like fix-its or "hey what if this mission went in a totally diff direction" or "what if this person actually didn't die", but I'd like to stay within the context of the game please!

I’m looking for prompts relating to whump, angst, injury, hurt/comfort, sickfics, etc. If you're looking for pure-fluff, another author might be better suited to writing it.

if you’ve read the rules, mention something about a plan, farming mangos in Tahiti, one last score, money, just anything referencing Dutch lol

Gore is totally fine! The more, the merrier! Let me know what you’d like to see. i'm not an expert on biology or anatomy, but i'll try my best to be medically accurate!

I'll try to do the oldest requests first, unless i see one i really like or you're wanting to do a prompt trade. HOWEVER, one at a time per person, please! i'll try to keep things fair as far as that goes. If i've done two for you already and you ask for a third right before someone asks for their first and i'm about to close requests, i might do the new person's first.

Also, these are REQUESTS, so i'll try to get yours written but keep in mind that i'm a student and i have a life outside of writing! it's a hobby. Please be patient. if i forget you, you can remind me, but please don't be rude. 


End file.
